eterniaroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mimic
The Mimics are a slime-like race of creatures formed of flexible, durable, rubber-like black ooze. They are capable of copying the shape and functions of humans, and as their name suggests, mimicking them. __TOC__ Origin During the most recent plague to hit Valmasia, close to a hundred depraved meteors rained on the land. One of these meteors collided with a vast supply of Orichalcum beneath the sea, causing a freak accident to occur that gave birth to what Mimics refer to as 'The Source'. The Source was the original Mimic. It grew in size and magical power over time, with the Orichalcum acting as a conductor and the corrupt plague mana feeding it. It gained consciousness from this mana, able to delve into it and replicate the feelings it gave off--which was mostly of grief and anger, due to the harshness of the plague where the majority of the population were strucken by poverty inner turmoil. Over the years, The Source, still deep in the ocean, began to reproduce, allowing its offspring to grow until they bubbled over the water's surface. Frothing and foaming, they initially washed ashore of Byson, culminating in a massive invasion of the city, and it's capture. Temporarily bringing cohesion to all of Valmasia, every village convened and launched an effort to retake the city from the creatures. The original wave of mimics was spawned in the year 798. Managing to take refuge in Alteros, the majority of the original mimics were killed and dispersed in an attack on Alteros, lead by the Champion Anariel Melym and Tulise Sakete. Most tend to reside 'openly' only in New Alteros today, but the nature of mimics makes their population immensely difficult to track. Physiology Mimics are masses of mana and circuits sustained in an orichalcum-like black gel in their innate form. Born of The Source, the Mimics share the feelings of their creator and will rarely stray from a chaotic path. Much like their father, they wish to learn and grow, both in magical power and intelligence, doing so through observation and their racial ability: mimicking. Their anatomy in base form consists of a webbed ball of plasm threaded with mana circuits, around a small central, chambered cyst. It beats and cycles fluid, and serves the function of both brain and heart inside of a mimic. The destruction of this piece means death for a mimic, and wounding it often spelling out permanent brain damage. Mimics often choose to form eyes from their mass, but Vanguard testing proved that this is only done while conscious. Their bodies are incredibly flexible. They can become as thin as paper or expand as large as a rhino. When not altering their form, a Mimic is typically 3 feet in height, but this does vary. Any mimic can be frozen, instinctively slowing and eventually coming to a half in any temperature that would risk frostbite in humans. Mimics are often preserved like this before they can melt for study, before their body loses cohesion. This process is considered to be unpleasant for mimics, and intensely horrifying, losing their ordinarily complete control over their bodies. Using ice magic on them tends to be incredibly effective. In their base forms, they have no need to consume food and are capable of surviving on a minimal amount of water alone, which they absorb into their bodies. They also do not require oxygen and are able to swim for extended periods-- up to several days for the typical Mimic. When they copy another organism, however, their physical needs and limits adjust to that race. When death is approaching, most mimics will instinctively revert to their base form, although this is not always the case. At the moment of death, a mimic's body loses cohesion, their circuits withdrawing from their body and coalescing. When 'decomposed', mimics leave behind congealed, ichorous puddles and a hardened black crystal chunk, the condensed form of their mana. Mimic Ichor Mimics bleed black instead of red; their 'blood' is a thick, ooze-like substance, no matter what form they take. Although in non-stressful situations a mimic can focus their blood into any hue, combat and any break in concentration will cause this temporary measure to fail. Their ichor is also highly corrosive when threatened, capable of eating away wood in objects such as ships in little to no time and similarly being capable of melting through flesh and bone. Mimics can control their level of acidity at will as well though, but by default, the typical mimic is highly acidic. Mimic acid cannot eat through glass, and as such, glass is often used in order to contain hostile mimics. Their body's liquid seems to have a resistance against heat and electricity, but cannot stand cold temperatures-- coming to a freeze much faster than other materials. They tend to prefer hot, humid weather due to this. Life Cycle Mimics begin their life relatively fully formed, able to move with sapience at a rapid speed of development depending on their mana intake- Their lifespans, thus, are far shorter than humans. Ordinarily mimics have an expected lifespan of 20 to 30 years- Magi mimics live to perhaps 90 and their bodies begin to break down around the age of 40, as their mana slowly dissipates, limiting their shapes and power as they lose control and precision. Finally, they crack apart, desiccating and becoming unable to hold water in a painful death by old age. Mimic age nerfs begin at 40. Mimic replication ordinarily involves only one entity- Mimics are an asexual species. Once enough mana is collected, mimic's central cysts swell and split off a portion as well as a piece their own ooze in a painful process and develop it into a fresh mimic. This 'newborn' is capable of obtaining small fragments of the memories of their creator, and will often retain severa traits goes. Nonetheless, mimics who choose to have partners will often copy the mana patterns of a partner to try to instill some inherent leans towards magical affinities from a non-mimic partner. Mimics are not capable of successful reproduction even whilst copying other forms, although they can engage in the act. The black ichor that comprises the false body is not capable of such things. Intelligence The intelligence of mimics varies heavily. The majority of mimics are barely as intelligent as animals- Small balls of slime and ooze that live, feeding on various animals and plantlife, devouring blindly. Oftentimes in the wild, lesser mimics horde magical objects indiscriminately from the victims of their 'play' and attentions. Nonetheless, though most mimics give off the impression of stupidity, the most magically adroit of them are as intelligent if not more so than the average human. Habits and Society Mimics are almost invariably hedonists due to their nature. Mimics are born with an instinctive urge to grow, learn, absorb, copy, and experience. Not included with this is any sense of moderation, morals, or caution; those being only acquired traits by individual mimics. Mimics desire to experience, change, and expand their repertoire often pushes them to extremes. Mimics tend to have stilted speech or other oddities depending on where they come from- The origins of this is debated. Most tend to adopt the patterns of those around them, although ones originating from Alteros can trace odd grammar and accents from the doppleganger Sareen. These tend to oftentimes be immense giveaways at a mimic's true identity. Mimics are known to society at large as pests, and a criminal element. Their shapeshifting and extremist habits makes them predisposed to avoiding pesky things like 'paying for stuff' and 'respecting property', and even non magically adept mimics are capable of spitting acid and causing property damage and burn scars to law enforcement. They are nigh impossible to chain or cuff. Outside of New Alteros, most mimics tend to have small, loose communities of contact based on parentage. Most mimics are free spirited by default, though their adaptive nature means there are exceptions to any rule, and rarely maintain excessive ties to other mimics. Most tend to latch onto humans due to their urges, and attempt to integrate themselves. Oftentimes, this can lead to brigands acquiring a mimic to assist them on heists as long as they continue to supply it with unique sensations and travel. Mimics often store small items inside of their bodies in tiny bubble pockets to protect them from acid as a reflexive hoarding measure. Killing a rogue mimic is often followed by getting a solid tool or their own weapon to root about inside for valuables. Mimics are theoretically capable of becoming sin mages, and if anything, are predisposed to such a curse. Unique Powers Mimics commit their namesake ability via direct physical contact with a living organism, which takes roughly five minutes as they copy the organism's shape, function and magical circuit. They may fail to do so if the target's mana surpasses their own. They do not inherit memories via mimicking--only a perfect, exact physical replication and powers of their target, which seem to come naturally to a Mimic. The form will expire, along with its powers, if replaced by another. Mimics can choose to not take the circuit of their target and only have the physical looks, but the looks will only be superficial as well as still limited by the expiring form in such cases. Mimics are incapable of copying the powers of racial entities- No unnatural creature spawned from the source is capable of the natural power of the spirits' blessing. While theoretically rieka could course through a mimics body, Azrael was not present for the advent of these creatures and would not have even thought to consider them in his workings- His 'blessing' only intended for humans. Vampirism is wholly impossible. Doppleganger Some Mimics were created as 'commanders', a Mimic that has control over the others, as long as their magical power is more potent. These are generally created as Dopplegangers. The commanders carry out the will of The Source, which is to acquire human templates for replication and knowledge, but often have many goals of their own too. This only was possible with Ozma's generation, a generation that should be dead or almost completely gone just by mimics dying of age. Unlike Mimics, a Doppleganger was born as a replica. Created as a copy of a person, either living or dead, from the plague and beyond, replicated by The Source and were typically much stronger than their more adaptive counterparts, but lacking the ability to shapeshift. They typically retain memories of the template used but are more chaotic in nature, highly unstable and dangerous: Dopplegangers were based off of the sinful emotions, hate, and regrets the base fostered deep inside of their hearts, and their fetters can remain strong, though others discard memories in favor of pure pursuit of their original's twisted desires. *They have an unnatural resistance to pain, able to block it out to an extent. They are still at the mercy of extreme torture, however. *They can be killed as someone would kill a human, with a few notable exceptions. Unlike Mimics, they're unable to regrow and reshape themselves to their power- a fatal wound will end them. If they survive the wound, however, removed limbs can be re-attached, though not regrown. *They possess the ability to swim for extended periods ordinary mimics do, an internalized method. *They are capable of very minor acts of fluidity with intense concentration and effort, despite being unable to ever leave behind their template shape. They can change the age and appearance of their form based on memories, but are unable to assume any outside form, as chained as they are to their template's ego. These cosmetic changes do not slow down the aging process. *What more they might be able to do is a mystery- All of them are thought to be dead as of the current age save for the remnants of Sareen, unable to be created by ordinary mimics, and having been killed in the wars. Category:Race